


Christmas Tree Farm

by LexInWonderland



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Inspired by Taylor Swift, M/M, Minor Character Death, Song: Christmas Tree Farm by Taylor Swift, Songfic, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexInWonderland/pseuds/LexInWonderland
Summary: Kurt retells the many memories he has of going to his Grandparent's Christmas Tree Farm every year for Christmas. As he tells the many memories, Taylor Swift's Christmas Tree Farm plays.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Burt Hummel/Kurt's Mother, Kurt's Grandfather/Kurt's Grandmother
Kudos: 5





	Christmas Tree Farm

"Ok kids, I'm gonna tell you all a story or two of when I went to your Great Grandma and Great Grandfather's Christmas Tree farm. It was so magical...the beautiful glistening slow, the twinkling lights around every corner, the practically edible smell of baking gingerbread men...back when everything was...much simpler..." And with that, Kurt began remembering the times he spent there.  
  


  
_My winter nights are taken up by static  
Stress, and holiday shopping traffic  
But I close my eyes, and I'm somewhere else  
Just like magic..._

* * *

  
A three-year-old Kurt looked out his mom's baby blue Beetle window to see the bright shimmering lights that glowed from her parent's house. They drove on a road lined with Christmas Trees, of all different sides. He was mesmerized by the sights. Like he was seeing it for the first time. Every time they arrived, it got more magical and beautiful. The complications of ordinary life all seemed to faze away once they pulled into the driveway.

"Elizabeth!" A woman cheers out. His mom grins and rushes out of the car, getting scooped into the slightly shorter woman's arms. She wore a festive, knitted Christmas Sweater and a pair of mid-90s jeans, and some fluffy pink slippers. "Sweetheart, it's been a while!"  
  
"I know Momma..." The woman smiled, even more, when Burt walked out, holding a tike Kurt. Who wore Minnie Mouse sweater, light blue jeans, and the tiniest black tennis shoes.   
  
"Oh look how adorable! My favorite Grandson!" She takes Kurt and squeezes a tight hug. "You've gotten so big. And twice as adorable...Oh, I could just eat you up!" She pinches one of his rosy cheeks. "Let's get you all inside before you freeze to death!" She opens the door and they all walk in.   
  
A towering Christmas Tree stands in near the middle of the living room. Expertly wrapped presents placed in a circle the tree skirt. Elizabeth's mom, Sharon, sets Kurt down. He walks over to the tree and just soaks in the lights. The beauty of it all. A ding goes off, and it steals his attention.  
  
"Those must be the Gingerbread Men!" Sharon walks over to the oven. The scent wafts all around the room. Elizabeth takes a bite in one and sighs happily. "Perfect as always, 'Ma!" Sharon smiles in delight and picks up Kurt, helping him eat one. "Burt, do you want one?" The man eagerly walks over to get one of his Mother-In-Law's famous cookies. Spending time here was truly the most magical way to spend Christmas.

  
  
_In my heart is a Christmas tree farm  
Where the people would come  
To dance under sparkles and lights.  
  
Bundled up in their mittens and coats  
And the cider would flow  
And I just want to be there tonight._

  
  
  
A three-year-old, bundled up Kurt runs in the blankets of snow before falling on his butt. His mom smiles as she picks him up. She dances with him as a sweet Christmas song plays in the background. Burt laughs and goes to join them. He starts a snowball fight. Both of his parents try to get Kurt on their side, and he giggles as they do. The lights dance on the glistening snow as the sun begins to set.  
  
His mom is wearing a white knitted turtleneck sweater, light-blue ripped jeans, and warm black faux-fur boots. Her still 80s blonde hair bouncing as she attacks her husband with snowballs. Burt's in a longs-sleeve Buckeyes sweater, baggy dark blue jeans, and a pair of work boots. Kurt's all bundled up in a scarf knitted by his grandma, a puffy blue coat and gloves to match, jeans similar to his dad's, and boots that keep his feet toasty warm. As well as adorable fuzzy red earmuffs and a hat a shade darker.  
  
Sharon brings out cups of cider from inside, it warms them up and gives Kurt even more energy. Kurt just wants to play all day in the snow, but he knows he'll have to go inside. They sit in front of the fire as they watch an already worn-out VHS of a taped episode of Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer from a few years ago. And everything is just so amazing and peaceful.  
  


  
  
_Sweet dreams of holly and ribbons  
Mistakes are forgiven  
And everything is icy and blue  
And you would be there too  
  
_

  
  
A four-year-old Kurt rips open a rather large box, one so big that he needs his mom's and grandma's help as well. He squeals with glee when he sees that it's a new 1997 Barbie Dreamhouse. He hugs his Grandma Sharon and Grandpa Dave. "I wuv it!" He giggles as he finds his Malibu Barbie he brought with him and runs back over to the Dreamhouse. But his mom takes it out of his hand.  
  
"You can wait, sweetie," She says, "Look to see what Daddy and I got you, first." He nods and runs over to a present wrapped in Mickey and Minnie Mouse wrapping paper. It isn't as big as the Dreamhouse, but it's not small either. His adolescent hands tried to grasp the paper, but it seemed to slip out of his tiny fingers. "Let me help you." His mom kneels beside him and helps him open it.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy! I wuv it!" He hugs them, they grin warmly. Inside was a Disney Princess Jasmine & Aladdin Special Edition Doll Set. Aladdin was his favorite movie at the moment. And he had been begging for a Jasmine and Aladdin doll since he watched it for the first time a few months ago.  
  
Mr. and Mrs.Hummel smiled as his grandma helped him open the box and he began playing with them. Introducing them to his Barbies and Kens.  
  
"Malibu Barbie, this is Jasmine and Aladdin." He smiled a spacious toothy grin as he made them talk and move to each other. It was such a joy watching him have so much fun at Christmastime. It was his favorite time of year.

  
  
_Under the mistletoe  
Watching the fire glow  
And telling me, "I love you"  
_

_  
  
  
  
_Kurt watches his dad hold his mom close as they kiss under the mistletoe that's right in front of the fireplace. Their eyes smiling as they look into each others.  
  
"I love you so much, Burt Hummel." His mom says, pressing another kiss to his lips.  
  
"And I love you, Elizabeth Hummel." They hum before Kurt gets their attention.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy! WAN KISSES!" Elizabeth laughs. "Come here, little guy." She pats her knees as she bends her legs slightly. Kurt gets up from coloring in his new Little Mermaid coloring book and runs to his mother. She scoops him into her arms and presses numerous kisses all over his face. "I love you, my sweetpea..."

_  
  
Just being in your arms  
Takes me back to that little farm  
Where every wish comes true  
  
In my heart is a Christmas tree farm  
There's a light in the barn  
We run inside out from the cold  
In the town, kids are dreaming of sleighs  
And they're warm and they're safe  
They wait to see a blanket of snow  
  
_

  
A two-year-old Kurt slides down a small slope of snow on his sled, clapping and giggling as he makes it to the bottom. He gets up and runs to his Grandma, who was holding the camcorder. "Hi, sweetpea!" She kisses his cheek and her husband picks him.  
  
"Our favorite grandson." He says as he bounces the boy in his arms. "Such a cute sucker, too!" He gives him a squeeze of a hug before handing him over to his dad.  
  
"Yep, this little bundle of joy keeps us awake, don't you Kurt?" Kurt giggles and claps in agreement. "Who do you love, Kurtie?" He speaks childlessly but loving every little minute of it.  
  
"Dada!" He giggles as he looks at the camera.  
  
"And?" Burt has him continue.  
  
"Mama!" The camera is pointed at his mom who's sitting in a chair on the back porch, sipping hot chocolate. "I love you too, baby? Who else do you love?" The camera is pointed back at Kurt.  
  
"Gwanma an Gwanpwa!" He smiles and keeps clapping.   
  
"We love you too, so much, sweetie," Sharon says from behind the camcorder and blows him a kiss.  
  
They all go into the barn, Kurt is let down and he goes to pet one of his Grandparent's many horses. "Look, sweetie," his mom says as she picks him up. "It's Sugarcube!" She hands him a horse brush and he tries to brush her hair, but his mom helps him. Sugarcube neighs and kisses Kurt's face with her big tongue. Kurt giggles uncontrollably as he keeps brushing her hair with his mom's help.  
  
"Does Sugarcube like you, baby?" Kurt says a little 'uh huh' while smiling as he continues. "Yes, she does." She blows a raspberry on his cheek, making his giggles louder. "And I love you too..." She holds him. "So very much."  
  


  
 _Sweet dreams of holly and ribbons  
Mistakes are forgiven  
And everything is icy and blue  
And you would be there too  
  
Under the mistletoe  
Watching the fire glow  
And telling me, "I love you"  
Just being in your arms  
Takes me back to that little farm  
Where every wish comes true  
(Baby, yeah!)  
  
And when I'm feeling alone  
You remind me of home  
Of baby, baby, Merry Christmas  
And when the world isn't fair  
I'll pretend that we're there  
Baby, baby, Merry Christmas  
To you_   
  


  
The first Christmas without his mom, his grandparents came over. They helped Burt make a meal after his turkey was raw. Since Elizabeth and Sharon would usually prepare dinner. Kurt looks up and pulls on his grandma's sleeve. He shows her his own personal ornament, his mom's old perfume bottle. She grins and picks him up, and helps him put it on the tree near the star.  
  
"I miss your Momma too, Kurtie." She kisses his cheek. "But she'll always be with us...I promise you that. Right here..." She points to her heart then Kurt's. "I have the Christmas present she was gonna give you!" She sets Kurt down and goes to get. She comes back with a tall box. He sits down and opens it, and he tears up when he sees what the Toy Story 2 wrapping paper was concealing.  
  
It was an Amerian Girl Doll, still in its case. It looked like a girl version of Kurt: It was a Just Like You #19. He holds her tight and he inhales for a second then looks up at his Grandma. She sprayed a bit of her own perfume, the same his mom used, in her hair. "I love it." She hugs him and rubs back.  
  
"Sugar and Gingerbread Men Cookies!" Announced his Grandpa. They all ate some and gathered around the TV and watched that same Rudolph VHS. It might be very worn out at this point, but it was still like the first time.

  
  
  
_Under the mistletoe (To you)_   
_Watching the fire glow_   
_And telling me, "I love you"_   
  
_Baby, baby, Merry Christmas_   
_Of baby, baby, Merry Christmas_   
_(Darling)_   
_Baby, baby, Merry Christmas_   
_I love you_   
_  
  
_

* * *

  
Kurt wipes his eyes at the memories of his mom. He takes out the home movie and puts it back in it's worn out VHS case. Kurt insisted that Blaine that they'd get one before they'd have kids. And neither of them regretted the cost for a second. Since they got to show their kids what they looked like when they were their age.  
  
"Daddy?" Kurt turned to see his five-year-old daughter, Tracy, raising her hand. She had a strikingly similar resemblance to his mom. Except her eyes were the color of Blaine's and she had Kurt's chestnut brown hair. "Do you think Grandma Elizabeth would love us?" Kurt tears up and smiles, he looks at his husband. Who's barely holding it in just like him. He looks at his daughter and grins.  
  
"I have no doubt...Now come here!" Both girls giggle as Kurt runs over and picks the girls up, spinning around in a circle. All of this: his family, the tapes, gingerbread cookies, hot cocoa, and apple cider, the twinkly lights. Takes him all back...to that Christmas Farm. Where everything was all icy and blue.  
  
And where every wish came true.

  
  
  
_Of baby, baby, Merry Christmas_   
_Of baby, baby, Merry Christmas_   
_Of baby, baby, Merry Christmas_   
_A wish come true  
  
_ _I love you..._


End file.
